


Interruptions

by LordofLezzies



Series: How Derek Found Out [17]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Trying to get a moment alone in the hospital proves to be problematic





	Interruptions

"Meredith we have to stop," Addison gasped between kisses and the intern grunted "Why" while she trailed kisses along her lover's neck. "Because we're at work," Addison managed to get out breathily.

"Because we're at work?" Meredith asked as she pulled back to look into glazed over gray eyes. The redhead nodded and Meredith raised a questioning eyebrow.

"As much as I enjoy it when you mount me in the conference room it is unprofessional and it has quite the effect on my lower extremities and someone could walk in and," Meredith cut her off.

"You're worried about Derek?" Addison didn't answer she simply looked away. "He broke up with me and then tried to have sex with me while on a date with you, and you're divorced now, it is none of his business Addie, forget about him and just kiss me." The redhead smiled at her girlfriend and did as she requested and kissed her pouty lips only to be interrupted by someone she didn't want to find out almost as much as Derek.

"If this is what happens when I walk into the conference room I don't think I want an office," Mark announced with a suggestive smirk. "Can I join?" Addison rolled her eyes in response. "Can I watch at least?"

"Get OUT Mark!" Addison shouted.

"At least think about it," He added running out and closing the door behind him before Addison could yell at him again.

"See? That was what I was worried about!"

"Oh Addie it's just Mark, he's harmless. Come on we could go find an on call room and," Meredith was cut off by the beeping of Addison's pager. "You've gotta go?" Meredith asked sadly and Addison nodded.

"I'll page you if I need you," Addison replied in her serious doctor voice. Meredith nodded in response and sat down to work on her girlfriend's charts. It wasn't long before Addison paged her intern and just when they thought they were alone Mark reappeared.

"If I keep seeing you two like this," He began suggestively.

"You couldn't handle the two of us," Meredith responded.

"Is that a challenge Grey?" The plastic surgeon asked with a wink.

"No, just a statement of fact, now we would appreciate it if you would leave." Addison was surprised when he actually did as Meredith had asked and left. Before they could even hope to get back to their groping Meredith's pager went off ruining the moment. "Later," Meredith promised the sexually frustrated redhead who nodded in response.

The page Meredith had received had been from one Cristina Yang, letting her know that Derek was looking for her. Apparently the neurosurgeon had something really good and he thought he could win the blonde over with surgery. Cristina told her friend to take the surgery it was rumored to be better than the guy with nails in his head. While Meredith wasn't one to turn down a cool surgery, she wasn't going to take Derek up on this rumored offer because the offer was an attempt to get back into her pants and Addison was the only one she was going to allow in her pants. She ignored her friend and went looking for her sexually frustrated redhead, unfortunately soon after finding the woman, Cristina found them both.

"Seriously? I would have taken the surgery and done her on his desk afterwards," Cristina muttered before leaving the two alone in their new conference room. Meredith made to apologize for her friend's somewhat crude remark but Addison simply shook her head.

"I have accepted that, that's just Yang, besides Derek's office is a good idea." Addison added with a wink. "Derek won't be there so he won't find us and no one will be looking for him there because he's in surgery," Addison finished with a devious grin. The redhead took her girlfriend's hand and led her to the door. The blonde went ahead and entered the neurosurgeon's office a minute before Addison followed hoping that they would attract less attention if they went separately. Derek's desk was meticulous and as Meredith pressed Addison against it the redhead leaned into whisper in her ear, "I want you to fuck me so hard on his desk." Meredith whimpered in response before throwing her lover onto the desk and straddling her.

"As you wish Dr. Montgomery," Meredith whispered causing Addison to shiver at the sensation of breath against her ear. Warm lips trailed hot kisses along the redhead's jaw when they were jarred apart by the sound of the office door opening. The moment like every other moment they had shared that day was short lived as Callie stepped in.

"I thought maybe you needed help stealing something from his office, I didn't expect to find Grey on top of you," Callie said to her clearly frustrated friend. Callie, despite the fact that she wasn't Derek Shepherd's ex was the president of the Derek is a jerk club after catching him in his attempts to seduce Meredith at prom. She had hoped to help her friend snoop around the man's office when she'd caught sight of the woman entering. "But if you want to have sex on his desk that's cool too," Callie finished before backing out and locking the door awkwardly.

Just as they were about to resume their pre interruption activities, Addison's pager went off and she slammed her fist against the desk in frustration. "I hate this day " She cried throwing her arm over her eyes. Meredith pressed her lips to Addison's head reassuringly.

"Come on get up," Meredith said in a soft but commanding tone as she climbed off of the redhead. "You have to go be a doctor now Sweetie." Addison grumbled something about not wanting to be a doctor. "You love being a doctor and you are an amazing doctor, so get up." Addie reluctantly followed her intern's orders and they went their separate ways again.

Meredith was in her third conference room of the day working on a stack of her resident's charts now that she had finished with Dr. Montgomery's charts when said doctor found her again. "You look happy," Meredith said when she saw the older woman standing in the doorway.

"Well I found you," Addison said with a grin. "And my surgery was a success," She added as she approached the seated blonde. "And I'm not wearing panties," She whispered seductively in the blonde's ear. She shivered in response. "Why don't you take a break from charting?" Addison suggested.

"They're Bailey's charts," Meredith whimpered. "She'll be mad if I don't finish them," She tried.

"Dr. Bailey is only a resident and I am an attending."

"That is not a valid argument when Bailey is the resident in question, just let me finish the charts it will only take another 20 minutes," Meredith said leaning up to kiss her girlfriend, but the redhead moved before she could kiss her. The woman slipped out of her heels before climbing up onto the table, pushing Meredith's charts to the side, so that she could stretch out in front of her girlfriend.

"You would rather do charts than me?" Addison pouted.

"Oh don't be like that Addie, Bailey is not in a good mood and I don't want to make it worse, so just give me 20 minutes." Addison didn't reply she just laid on her side in front of Meredith sulking. The intern tried to finish the chart she had been working on before Addison had pushed them aside, but the redhead had other ideas. She started to unbutton her blouse and Meredith couldn't help but be distracted by the sight of Addison's creamy skin. "Addison," Meredith groaned as the final button was undone and the shirt was pulled to the side revealing even more delicious flesh. Meredith was ready to give into temptation when Bailey opened the door that Addison had quietly closed.

The woman didn't say anything as she took the completed charts that Meredith slid over to her. "I expect you'll be finished with the rest in the next half hour," She said to Meredith who nodded. "And you," She said directing her gaze on the surgeon lying across the table, "Button your shirt." Addison fumbled to button her shirt almost immediately and the short woman left muttering, "Trying to seduce my intern," under her breath in what sounded like a mixture of anger and amusement.

"I understand what you meant, I'm just gonna let you finish with your charts," Addison muttered as she stood up and slid her shoes back on. Meredith uttered a "Thank you," in response as the redhead left and she got back to work on her charts. She was finished in 20 minutes and gave her resident the charts before running off to find Addison. She found the redhead in a dark on call room on the fifth floor lying on the bottom bunk.

"Hey," Mer mumbled as she slid onto bed next to her. She leaned over to kiss her extremely horny and frustrated girlfriend.

"If my pager goes off again I am going to smash it," Addison groaned as Meredith began unbuttoning her top and kissing her neck. The blonde had just gotten the zip of Addison's skirt when the door opened. "Can't you see we are trying to have sex here?" Addison screamed without bothering to see who had interrupted the delicious upward trail of Meredith's fingers on her thigh. The person at the door didn't move they just stood frozen in the doorway and as Addison turned to tell them off she saw Derek looking incredibly pale, and like he might faint and just as she thought it he fell. "Shit," Addison and Meredith both said in unison.


End file.
